1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to screwdrivers, wrenches and the like adapted for driving threaded parts such as screws, nuts, etc., and more particularly to tools of this character which are adapted for one-hand operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is familiar with the following prior art which constitutes the most pertinent art known to him, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,391,619; 2,708,345; 2,726,563; 3,286,560; 3,557,644; 3,616,714; 3,941,017; 4,018,027; and 4,141,262.